When Everything's Made To Be Broken
by AriandEzra
Summary: A lifetime of running around, high on caffeine spikes, and then coming home to a tiny safe haven of an apartment. That's all they wanted. Lucian
1. Chapter 1

**So, for the first time today, I saw _The Vow_ and it completely inspired me. I didn't want to write something along the lines of Ezria, as we have _For Her Sake_ already on here, but I thought why not Lucian? Things will be changed and I will have my own spin, but this story is basically based off the film. I thought it would be a good heart wrencher. And, it's completely AU from typical Lucian stories. **

**Once again, this is completely fictional from the vaults of my mind. In no way is this prevalent to current events. I do believe Lucian will happen in its own time. If you don't like the pairing, please don't read. **

**The more reviews, the longer the chapters!**

* * *

_White. Everything was white from the flowers to the trim of Lucy's dress. At weddings, Ian liked to watch the groom's face as the bride came down the aisle. He loved to see that cheesy smile of pure and utter love on their face. He was sure his own pearly whites resembled to something of the kind. If asked three years ago, Ian would've said that this day would never happen; much less would he have a relationship with the brunette making her way down the lily petal adorned aisle towards him._

_ It seemed like ages until she reached him. The corners of Ian's mouth ached from smiling so broadly, but the grin refused to leave his face. Lucy's soft hand slipped into his as her father kissed both her cheeks in preparation to give her away. Butterflies danced about in the pit of Ian's stomach as he took her in; an absolute vision in white and lace. Lucy's lips spread into a smile just about as wide and bright as Ian's as time passed through the ceremony. Their eyes were locked, unable to break away until it was time for vows. _

_Lucy's hands fumbled with the sheet of paper that was worn so thin. She'd spent days upon end preparing just exactly what she'd say to him. Even now, she wasn't sure it would amount to the extent of how much she felt for him, but it would have to do. "Ian," Lucy began, looking up at him with her large doe eyes that were framed with dark lashes. "Some people know when they find the right one. Some don't." Her laugh was light, recalling how he'd been right under her nose the entire time. "I can't say I'm proud that it took me too long to realize what was right in front of me, but I'm glad we traveled to this day like we did. I don't regret a thing. Every day, you teach me so much; so much about the world, your latest findings on the environment, how to be a better friend, how to be a better lover…and now, hopefully, how to be a wife. In return, I vow the same to you along with my unconditional love and support; and perhaps a serving of red velvet cake every week." She laughed lightly._

_ "You bring out the best in me. I don't think I could've asked for a better love. And so, Ian, take this ring as a token of my affection and love." Lucy's tiny, bright pink pained fingers slide the gold band onto his finger, teasing a smile from them both. _

_Ian fetched his folded piece of notebook paper from his pocket and smiled, seeing tears glisten in the eyes of the girl across from him. "Lucy, there isn't a day that goes by without me waking up to see you sleeping peacefully and think to myself **how is she mine? How did I manage to get the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with this amazing woman?** Sometimes, I think it's crazy how our love story went, but I don't think I'd take back a single move that brought us to this alter. And now, we have the rest of our lives together. I have more mornings to wake up and think those thoughts to myself. I have more nights to watch you fall asleep and wonder the same exact thing I do each morning. _

_Yes, our life is hectic, but somehow we manage to fit everything in to our daily routine. I can't wait for a lifetime of that." Lucy held tightly onto Ian's hands, soaking in his words like they were water on a hot day at the beach. "A lifetime of running around, high on caffeine spikes, and then coming home to a tiny safe haven of an apartment. My love for you surpasses that of yours for skulls and hummus and so take this ring as a symbol of my devotion." Her diamond encrusted band slid on easily, Lucy and Ian radiating smiles as the preacher pronounced them man and wife and they sealed the deal with a kiss._

* * *

Lucy and Ian had mutually agreed from an early point in their relationship that once _Pretty Little Liars_ was over and they were married, they'd relocate to New York for a bit and take a break from the busy lives they kept in LA. Both had enough in their bank accounts to take the year long sabbatical of sorts. Their apartment rested in The Village near a small park that was always filled with various college students cramming for tests. The first snow had began to fall as the exited the small bookshop that held their favorite hot chocolate and age old books that gave a sense of home.

Lucy smiled as she curled into Ian's side. He adjusted the beanie on top of her head as well as his own as they walked. The sidewalks were slippery, but with his hold on her, Ian hoped Lucy's step wouldn't falter and neither was his. "So the hot chocolate tonight," he began, looking towards his wife.

She stuck out her tongue and grimaced a bit. "Far too watery. Somebody else made it tonight; not Jess." Lucy chucked the cardboard cup into a nearby trash can, still three quarters of the way filled.

"You could've recycled that at home," jested Ian, poking her in the side. Lucy only giggled and leaned more into him rather than pulling away. "What a waste of my money. That hot chocolate could've gone to a starving child." Ian smirked, pecking her forehead just where the beanie came to meet with Lucy's milky skin.

"Chide me one more time, Harding and I'll make you chase me." Before Ian could protest, Lucy took off down the icy street in her suede wedged boots. A giddy laughter spread across her lips, Ian running to grab her and see her safely back home when she slid. A crack was heard on the pavement; a sickening crack that made Ian's heart completely stop. His running pace grew tremendously as blood pooled around Lucy's head. A nearby onlooker called 911 while Ian cradled her in his lap, tears strolling down his face. Lucy's pulse was almost nonexistent; he couldn't lose her. Not like this.

Chaos ensued, paramedics rushing left and right to strap Lucy's tiny body into a gurney with a frantic Ian by her side at all times. As they sped off towards Mount Sinai hospital, Ian held her tiny, limp hand in his, taking deep breaths to cushion his shallow sobs.

* * *

_"You sure know how to treat a lady to a first date," Lucy laughed as she and Ian walked out of vegan bistro on Rodeo, their hands edging closer to one another's by the second. Ian cast a smile down at her, still not believing his luck. It was one thing to wish and wait for the opportunity and exultation of Chris. It was another to actually cease the moment and take control. So far, he was enjoying the latter. _

_"Yeah, well, this isn't like any normal first date." Lucy nodded, realizing he was accurate. For once, things felt **right**_**. **_She didn't have to try to keep herself and Ian entertained on the first date to stay away from awkwardness. Things fell into place on their own, resulting in an enjoyable night for each of them. "This is far more special than a typical first date."_

_"You could say that again." Ian chuckled, finally slipping his hand into hers. While the whole world expected for the co-stars to start dating years ago, it had finally happened after Lucy outgrew Chris and his childish ways. Needless to say, Ian didn't hold back when he found out his window slot had been opened after an infinite period of time. _

_"I don't feel like repeating myself." As they walked back to his car, Ian grasped Lucy's arm tightly unwilling to let the magic of the moment go. Their eyes locked in a heated stare, lips only inches apart as Lucy leaned up on her tip toes to meet Ian's tall height. Their eyes closed as each head tilt one way to accommodate the position of their lips. After a single brush, Ian connected his lips with Lucy's in a kiss that could've been described as a mix of tenderness and underlying passion. She kissed back with just as much force, tingle sent down both their spines._

_"Wow," he spoke quietly, tracing her cheekbone with the tips of his fingers. The night sky shone overhead with city lights and the stars glistening above._

_"You could say that again," Lucy agreed._

* * *

"Is she alright!"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Bombardments of questions welcomed Ian as he sat in the ICU lobby of Mount Sinai hospital. Friends of the couple came rushing forward. Among the small crowding were Kurt and Claire, friends of Lucy's that had moved to New York a year before them for their careers and Ian's college roommate, Robert and his fiancé, Charlotte. As a group, the six had become closely tied with bonds that were somewhat unbreakable.

"I don't know," Ian spoke dejectedly, not rising from his seat. Claire's glances kept flickering from him to the doors, waiting for a nurse to come through the swinging structures to give them an update of their friend and his wife. Charlotte sat down next to Ian, rubbing a consoling hand down his back. Kurt and Robert only conversed in worried tones.

"What exactly happened, Ian," Claire asked, jutting out a hip in her snug jeans, tapping impatiently. The rest of the group leaned forward to hear his story. Ian spoke through a broken voice, just barely holding back sobs. It was jarring how in one minute, he and Lucy could be so carefree and the next, the only thing he loved so dearly in the world was smacked onto the hard pavement.

"We were coming out of the bookstore and, you know, just being ourselves. Lucy took off running, saying something about me catching her and the next thing I knew…she…" Ian's voice broke off again, leaving another trail of fresh tears down his face. He didn't know how to handle it. How was one supposed to handle their other half could be paralyzed or worse? He took a deep breath as several pairs of comforting hands rubbed up and down his back in assurance. Although, Ian had a feeling things wouldn't just magically turn okay. From common knowledge, hard hits to the head resulted in brain damage or injuries.

"She'll be alright," Claire spoke softly, leaning against Kurt with her own tears forming. "If I know anything about Lucy, it's that she's a fighter. Have you called her mother?" Ian nodded solemnly, unable to form words without erupting into another fit of tears. He shouldn't have let her run. He should've kept a better hold around her waist then to let her take off down the street.

A silence spread throughout the group of young adults, Ian keeping his head in his hands until a voice pulled him from the misery in his mind. "Mr. Harding? You're wife is awake." A young nurse with a clipboard and urgent expression on her face motioned him to follow her. Ian swore he could hear his heart beating against his rib cage and echoing off the white walls of the hospital in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! I've been working hard on this. I've recently had a revelation about Distance, so I'm scrapping When You Were Mine and eventually writing that as an Ezria story. Forever My Friend and Safe Place are in the process of being written!**

**I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews on the first chapter; you all are lucky I even made this longer than a thousand words. So here's the deal: ten reviews or more and you get one that's over three thousand in chapter weight. That doesn't include an author's note.**

**I'll say it once, and I'll say it again. This story is in no way fictional. It's from my imagination and I wanted to share my thoughts with you. If you don't like the pairing of Lucian, please don't read. Thank you!**

* * *

_The lush band played a song softly in the corner of the hotel ballroom. Lights were shining their dim light over the guests seated at tables, waiting for the bride and groom to get up for their first dance. Lucy smiled at Ian from their table, round and circular and filled with their friends. Robert sat to Ian's left with Charlotte's hand in his underneath the table. Claire sat next to Lucy, gushing about the festivities to anyone who would listen. The couple though was trapped in a small bubble that no one could seem to puncture, not even the calling of their names to make their way to the dance floor. _

_"Luce," nudged Claire, he elbow slightly sinking into the white fabric resting on Lucy's side. "They're calling you two up." Lucy's head snapped away from Ian, leaving her new husband a bit confused until the smaller woman tugged on his hand to pull him upwards into a standing position. _

_"Come on, Mr. Harding. It's time to dance." Her smile glimmered in the dark lighting, making Ian's heart thud. He wasn't ever overly cheesy, yet remained a romantic, but tonight was an incredibly different occasion than a press event. Tonight, Lucy was unspeakably gorgeous. When seeing her come down the aisle, it took Ian's breath away. His hand slipped easily into hers as she guided him towards the dance floor._

_The band began to lilt into the melody of the song they'd chosen to dance to. "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" was a bit outdated and maybe a bit too country, but Lucy had wanted Lady Antebellum and Ian wanted whatever would describe them best and make her smile. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame and grasped her hand to hold Lucy up in the proper wedding waltz position. Little known to the public, but due to him being a clumsy child, Ian's mother enrolled him in ballroom dance to grant him a bit of grace. Needless to say, the eldest Mrs. Harding was grinning ear to ear as they moved across the floor._

_"It's surreal, isn't it," Ian asked Lucy quietly, their voices barely audible over the music. In response, she leaned up and kissed him, eliciting collective sigh from the audience. Ian smiled as the music climaxed into a brand new key. _

_"Maybe for you; it all feels real to me." Lucy smiled and rested her head against Ian's chest as the music played on and died off in a chord._

* * *

"Her head's pretty banged up," said the nurse as she guided Ian down the hallway. He didn't respond; only looked at the ground and bit his fingernails of out a bad habit. He and Lucy had tried multiple times to nip it in the butt, as well as curbing her habit of painting her nails every five seconds, but neither had any luck. As they neared the door, Ian sucked in a breath, willing himself not to break down into a mess of tears again. Friends seeing it was one thing. His wife was a different matter.

Nothing could stop the tear that rolled down his cheek as he took in Lucy, who looked smaller than ever in the hospital bed. Ian had always figured the only time he'd ever see her in here was when they decided to have children. To see her so bruised and in pain took a strike to his heart. "Hey," he spoke softly, moving closer towards the bed.

"Ian," Lucy asked curiously. Ian's heart lifted a bit; at least she didn't have severe trauma. She could remember him. "What're you doing here? Where's Chris?" Ian's stomach dropped and his heart shattered._ Chris?_ The man had been long gone for years, even marrying another girl shortly after he and Lucy broke up. It hadn't been an amicable relationship between the three at first, but things soon died down to a dull growl now and then.

Ian opened his mouth to intercept Lucy's question, but the doctor who had then entered the room in a hurry with his clipboard in hand. Doctor Raines was a man in his mid-fifties with greying hair and a wide collection of ties; he could've given Ezra Fitz a run for his money. "Lucy, what is your last memory?" He took a pen and a clean sheet of paper to document her words and glanced at Ian, the young man still looking heartbroken and confused.

"It was my birthday," she responded. "You and I were shooting and I…" Lucy trailed off, trying her best to remember. "But I can't remember the rest." Doctor Raines made a few more marks in his notebook before letting Ian speak.

His voice shook, trying his best to contain the heartbreak he felt. "Lucy, this isn't 2012 anymore. Chris isn't a part of your life." Ian's hand went to her left one and lifted it up, his finger running across the engagement ring and wedding band that lie there. "I am. I'm your husband." A single tear rolled down his cheek as Lucy withdrew her hand.

"What are you talking about," she asked weakly. Her hand went to her head, the diamonds in both her rings glittering in the artificial light of the hospital bedroom. "Don't be ridiculous, Ian. Where's Claire? She'll set you straight." Ian gritted his teeth, disliking her tone.

"Claire is out in the lobby with Kurt and our two other friends, Robert and Charlotte. She was your maid of honor; I think she'd know what's really going on." Ian's voice completely broke as he got up from the bed. Lucy's face softened, feeling sympathy on top of her confusion. She and Ian weren't married. Were they? She couldn't remember a wedding or a proposal or even a first date! "I need to go." Ian hurried out of the room with Doctor Raines on his heels. A nurse tended to Lucy, who was developing a headache.

"She can't remember our life," Ian said in a nearby corridor with Doctor Raines trying to console him. "She doesn't remember our wedding or…" A sob choked up his throat, cutting off Ian's voice. The doctor rubbed his back, trying to be soothing.

"If we try our best, she might gain it all back."

"But what if she doesn't," Ian challenged. "What if she never remembers and I lose my wife, huh? What if she goes with some other man because she can't remember _loving me_?" By then, tears had become straight rivers, running down Ian's cheeks.

"What's best right now," Doctor Raines said, "is to let her adjust to being awake. Go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow you can figure out what to do; I'm advising to let Lucy be exposed to her regular routine. Perhaps you can do a few things to jog her memory. You're lucky her entire mind hasn't been swiped." Ian glanced at his and treaded out to the lobby with the parting words _tell her that I love her._

* * *

_Lucy stretched lazily in the morning, her pink lips forming an 'O'as she yawned. Ian's apartment was comfortable to say the least. If she could, she'd move in right away. But, it had only been a few short months into their relationship; she didn't want to jinx anything by moving too fast, despite her desire to wake up next to him in the morning. _

_Though, this wasn't the case today. Ian was nowhere in sight, but the smell of waffles filled the air. A knowing smile fell on her lips as Lucy ambled out of the bedroom and saw her boyfriend trying to use a Belgian waffle maker and succeeding more than she ever could. Then again, Ian liked to cook; Lucy cooked so she could feel herself, not for enjoyment. _

_"Hey there." Her voice was soft and quiet, trying to not scare Ian so he wouldn't burn himself with the hot pan contraption. Ian turned, letting the handle rest by itself and a grin spread over his lips. Checking that the waffle would be fine by itself, he walked over to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her. She was only clad in one of his Carnegie Mellon tee shirts and a pair of pajama shorts, but she still looked beautiful, no matter how many times she tried to protest the fact. _

_"Morning," he murmured, pressing his lips against hers. Lucy smiled into the kiss, applying light pressure to kiss him back. Things weren't going to get too heated that morning, especially with her growling stomach. _

_"You're making me breakfast?" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and rising on tip toe to meet Ian's eyes with hers. Those deep blue pools would be the death of her and Lucy knew that Ian took pleasure in the fact that he only had to stare at her to make her knees go weak. _

_"Of course I am." Ian laughed at the buzzer dinged, leaving Lucy by herself only two feet away from him. Watching him, the grin on her face only spread into something more cheesy; she'd finally found him._

* * *

After Ian had fled the room, Lucy was administered a pain killer type fluid and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Were she and Ian really married? She question had been pushed about in her mind for the past fifteen minutes. It could've been probable, seeing as the year was now 2016. Four years had passed. Four years could've held things that she needed to unlock and figure out for her and perhaps Ian's sake. He looked like somehow had wrenched out his heart when she brought up Chris.

To be frank, Lucy couldn't remember the other man all that well, only his name and that on the last day she could pull from the vaults of her mind, she had been dating him. What Lucy couldn't remember was that the broke up the next day, sending her to Ian's place for a source of comfort. What Lucy couldn't remember was the way she kissed Ian as she got to his doorstep. What Lucy couldn't remember was repressed feelings emerging as she kissed him.

She looked at her wrist, several bracelets lying there. Some were bangles and such, but a couple were messily made friendship bracelets that were in bright colors. They vaguely looked like tattered versions of the ones Ian had tied around his wrist. Could he have made these? The plastic hospital bracelet on her other wrist read a name. _Harding, Karen Lucille._ She exhaled; he wasn't lying. Somehow over the years she couldn't remember, she and Ian fell in love. In the pit of her stomach, Lucy wanted to shrivel up and cry; she wanted to remember their love story more than anything now, except she was coming up short with a blank slate every time.

* * *

_An exhausted Lucy Hale dragged herself up the stairs of Ian's apartment building with him in tow. It had only been a week since she'd moved in and a week since they started filming for season six. While the producers originally planned for five seasons, the viewers demanded more. "You think the mystery would've gotten tiring by now," Ian groaned, carrying both their bags up the stairs._

_"What we think doesn't necessarily happen," replied Lucy, rubbing her eyes. She had on thick sunglasses although it wasn't sunny out, but they were the perfect disguise. The world wasn't exactly aware that **lucian lived**, and they were trying to keep it that way, at least for a little while. Lucy and Ian were blessed with the fact that Ian's apartment building was in an area where nobody could find them. She'd left the house to Annie, who had already asked their other friend, Callie to move in. "I'm glad to have a job. I'm just tired o late nights like this." _

_Ian nodded his head in agreement as they reached his floor and pulled open his apartment door. The cozy little apartment hadn't been touched since they'd left in the late morning, both having a call time of eleven. Even the liter of water that Ian had left out after filling up Jack's bowl was on the counter. Jack was curled up in the corner of the room, but his head leapt up hearing both come in._

_"Hey, Jacky," Lucy spoke cheerfully. At the end of the day, Jack was her baby. Perhaps he was Ian's baby now as well. The small dog raced over to them both, but quickly passed by Lucy and dodged for Ian's legs. The taller man chuckled, picking up the white furball and pet his head. _

_"Don't forget about your mom, Little Man." He laughed, scratching in Jack's favorite spot behind his ears as the maltepoo lunged for Lucy's outstretched hand. She giggled as he licked her palm in a greeting of some sort. _

_"We make a cute family, don't we," she asked her boyfriend, who was clearly distracted by the sight in front of him. If Lucy was that good with dogs, Ian could only imagine her with children. _

_"Yeah, we do," he smiled._

* * *

The walk home was quiet, snow falling here and there. After fleeing the hospital with his friends hot on his tail, Ian told them to go home to their respective apartments. He needed to be a lone for a bit. He needed to clear his head. He needed to figure out how to explain to Jack why his mother couldn't be coming home with him. Ian chuckled to himself wryly at his last thought.

Their apartment was slightly larger than the one back in LA. He hadn't exactly given that one up yet either. Instead, Ian was leasing it to a young couple, relatively close to his and Lucy's age. This one though had touched of Lucy and Ian since they'd put it together by each other's side. He could remember then painting the walls per her begging request to have bright, sunny yellow walls. Ian hadn't been fond of the color at first, but warmed up soon enough.

Pictures lined the walls of them at various events, candids their friends took, their wedding photos, and random ones of family and friends. Ian choked up at the ones of Lucy in her white gown smiling lovingly at him. He brushed at the tears forming in the corner of his eyes and left the room. Their bedroom wasn't much help either, but Ian wasn't going to sleep on the couch when he had a bed to use.

Jack slept quietly at the foot of the bed, obviously not disturbed by Ian's arrival. He smiled at the dog; a reminder of the life he had that morning. Jack was constant. Jack was familiar. "Hey, Buddy," Ian said quietly, trying his best not to look at the pictures on the dresser. Lucy had always been one to take photos, if her Instagram wasn't evident of that.

Ian groaned, thinking about the next day. Her family would be flying in, but there were still things to cover with her frantic publicist. The two of them were coming up with a press release. While he desperately needed a shower, it was too late for that. He'd climb into the steaming place of comfort in the morning before going back to the hospital. Ian shrugged out of his jeans and warm sweater, changing into flannel pants and a light grey thermal. The heating was cranked, but New York's systems in the winter had always been a bit screwy.

Jack perked his head up for a moment and looked at Ian questiongly. "Mommy will be home when she can, Jack," he sighed, curling up into the pillows. The curtains were blown wide open giving Ian the sight of New York. It was something he and Lucy often admired before falling asleep. Though she wasn't here, Ian was committed to doing the ritual. "It's just you and me for now." Jack scampered up to the top of the bed, placing himself on Lucy's pillow and curling into Ian's side. Smiling at the comfort that the small dog brought him, Ian fell asleep, praying that tomorrow would be far better than today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmph. Still incredibly disappointed with the lack of reviews. I guess updates won't be all too frequent then. **

**Anyways, did you see the tweets this morning for Lucy's birthday. I swear, Ian's was the most sincere out of them all. Who the hell calls their girlfriend a "rose"? I'm sorry…I really dislike Chris, hence him not being an integral part of this story. The man irks me to no end. **

**And there's been several new Lucian pictures which made me very happy. They're too adorable. You can't not look at them and tell me something isn't going on. I have enough theories as it is. **

**Again, (and I think last night I said this wasn't fictional; I meant real), this story is in no way legitimate. It's from my imagination and my imagination only with the help of a film. If you don't like Lucian, don't' read. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Ian rubbed his eyes. From what he could tell, it was early; far too early for a normal person to be awake. But, for an actor it was acceptable. Ian had yet to get used to sleeping in. Then again, Lucy was usually the one to push him back down to the mattress and turn off his inner alarm. All he had today was Jack, who was nuzzled against the pillow with his eyes shut. Casting his glance to the clock on the opposite wall, Ian groaned. It was only seven. If he could, he would've curled back into the covers and drifted off again. But that seemed to be highly unlikely.

As a wedding present, they received a state of the art coffee maker in stainless steel. It was Lucy's most treasured possession; besides her wedding ring of course. Ian trudged out of bed and down the hallway to turn it on. While difficult to use at first, the coffee machine made a fantastic cup. He rested against the counter minutes later with a warm mug in hand, sipping the rich liquid quietly. A rustling came from the bedroom, Jack following with a tired expression on his muzzled face.

"Good Morning to you too," Ian said quietly. Per his usual morning routine, Jack's bowl had already been filled up when he woke. The dog scampered over and ate his filling before peering up at Ian from underneath his curly fur. It reminded the man that the pup needed to be groomed soon. He'd have to book an appointment. "Want to go for a walk? We have to head to Miranda's anyway."

Miranda Weston had been Lucy's publicist since the age of seventeen. The two were going on ten years now, seeing as next June, Lucy would be twenty seven. Upon the news of her client's accident, the woman spiraled out of control, trying to piece together some sort of press release. She'd flown in last night as was staying up at the Plaza. Ian had agreed to meet her that morning to figure something out and give more information.

Upon hearing the word **walk**, Jack sprung up and ran towards the door where his leash was kept. "Alright, alright. Give me a few to get ready." A slight laugh played on Ian's lips as he headed back to the bedroom and threw on a tee shirt and jeans, complete with his favorite Boston Red Sox hat. It was more than likely that if he wasn't a celebrity, he'd get murdered; rooting for the Sox while living in New York was a huge "no-no". When he came back out, Jack was sitting patiently by the door. "Good boy," Ian said, rubbing the dog's head and attaching him to the leash.

Their walk to the hotel was quiet. Usually, Lucy chattered away to Ian and the dog. It felt incomplete without her. Ian sighed as they neared the Plaza. There was a tiny park opposite the large hotel. Ian could just make out Miranda waiting on a bench. She knew he'd bring Jack; both Ian and Lucy were suckers for that puppy dog smile.

"Ian," the woman called, waving him over. Miranda was only slightly taller than Lucy, but her personality made the older woman seem ten feet tall. Her brightly lacquered nails shone in the sunlight against the cold air. "Over here!"

Ian walked over with Jack pulling by the reigns. He yelped at Miranda, causing the woman to smile widely. "Hey there, Mister." She sat back down on the bench, her warm parka covering herself from sitting in snow as Ian took a seat. "Spill," she said, her tone turning serious.

"Her memory leaves off on her birthday in 2012," Ian said, his voice constricted. "The doctor said that with time and help, her memory will restore. We just have to be patient and guiding."

Miranda frowned. Ian looked like a fish that had been gutted. "I'll help and let you remember that." She ran her hair through her dark hair as Ian pulled Jack up to sit in his lap. He didn't need to purely white dog to get dirty from the city snow. "I guess I'll just put in the release that she fell and has been hospitalized with a slight amnesia. It's the best we can do without giving too many details."

"Alright," Ian agreed. "Once she gets out, we'll need extra security to keep her safe. Maybe we'll go down to Florida with her sister or go back to LA. Unless the doctor says he wants to keep her here and not transfer her to another sector in a different hospital." He sighed and pet Jack's fur. Miranda checked her watch.

"Damn, I have to go. Meeting with the magazine's to give them the information." She looked up at Ian who was looking painstakingly lost. "Ian," she spoke warmly. "She'll remember. Lucy's a fighter; when she wants something, she works for it. And I know that if you show her what you two shared, she'll strive to piece it all together."

"Thanks," he replied with a sloppy half smile. Jack hopped of the bench and began to pull him along again as he and Miranda parted their ways down the city streets.

* * *

_ "Are you nervous," she asked him as they waited outside the door. Claire had been throwing a house party and it would be Ian's first time since Lucy's twenty first birthday that he'd be really socializing with her friends. He'd be the center of attention as her new, and hopefully last, man. Lucy squeezed his hand as Ian stared up at the apartment door._

_"A little," he replied. "What if they don't like me?" His stomach twisted in nervousness. He knew that they all had loved Chris. Would they compare Ian to him? From what he knew, he and the other man were absolutely different. Still, Ian liked to have a good time and not just hang out with his sister and cook food. He had to show it to them all._

_"They'll love you," Lucy said, rubbing her hand down his back. "They have to love you." She smiled and pushed open the door. Inside played soft music and people milling about with drinks in their hand. It was different than Ian expected; he thought it would be a raging event with red solo cups here and there. Claire spotted them across the room and walked over in her high heeled booties._

_"Hey," she greeted with a wide smile. Her arms wrapped around Lucy tightly and then pulled away to look at Ian. "Lucball and Shmian," Claire said in an approving tone. Ian smiled a bit, looking around as he got used to the feel of the party. If Claire had accepted him so easily within the first two seconds of his arrival, then there wouldn't be an issue with the rest of them. _

_Lucy pulled him into the atmosphere of the party. Ian soaked it up immediately. It was laid back, but packed with tons of people. Everyone was chatting with one another, making best of the small space. Soon enough, he fell in step with a few of Lucy's male friends and Claire's boyfriend, Kurt. Even Keegan was in attendance at the small get together. _

_She was pulled away by her own friends. The gaggle of girls gossiped and spoke about how life had been in the past few months. When it came to be Lucy's turn, she couldn't help the bright smile on her face. Ian seemed to do that to her no matter what time of day it was. Even when mad at him, it wouldn't last for too long. It was impossible to stay angry with Ian; Ian with his boyish smile and terrific logic that seemed to turn the day around. _

_"You really like him, don't you," observed Annie, Lucy's former roommate. She'd already moved into Ian's by then, though their relationship was still on the down low. Lucy's million watt smile was enough indication of her answer. _

_"I really do," she replied to her blonde friend. The group looked at her with appreciative expressions. When Lucy was with Chris only a few months ago, she hadn't ever been this happy. Everything about her seemed to glow. "It's cheesy, but it's been him all along. I just never really looked hard enough. Or was looking in all the wrong places." Lucy glanced over to Ian, who was laughing amicably with Kurt. She knew she couldn't have made a better decision._

* * *

A dainty Julie Hale stepped into her daughter's hospital room. It was bright, only making the white walls grow far more gleaming than needed. She squinted her eyes for a fraction of a second and then made her way over to the bed where Lucy slept. A sigh of relief escaped her lips to see that her daughter wasn't scraped up and bruised like one would be in a car accident. Her only concern was the memory loss and how it would affect Lucy's life, her friends, her family, and Ian.

She ran a hand over her daughter's forehead and smiled as Lucy's eyelids began to flutter. Her large hazel eyes revealed themselves and a cry of relief escaped her throat. Julie's initial thought was that Lucy was in a coma rather than just being concussed. "Hey," she said quietly. Lucy scrambled to sit upwards despite her head spinning and wrapped her arms around her mother. Julie was a realm of clarity. Her family, with the exception of Ian, was an area of comfort and normality.

"Hi," Lucy choked out. She embraced her mother as tightly as she could with the limited strength she had and buried her head against her shoulder. "Mom, can you explain anything to me?"

"Where's Ian," Julie pressed, looking around. She was sure the young man was lurking somewhere, perhaps grabbing food or coffee. Even without remembering their marriage, Julie figured he would've stuck by her.

"I don't know," Lucy said, thinking about his name again. "He might have gone back to wherever home is." Ian. His name still baffled her because nobody could seem to explain how they fell in love or anything about the relationship they had that further any of friendship. "Can you tell me what I've missed?" A tear dripped down the side of her face.

"There's a lot, Honey," Julie replied, stroking her daughter's hair as the smaller girl clung to her. "I can't just explain every detail. There are things that other people need to fill in." Lucy knew exactly who she meant; Ian. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Perhaps I could help," voiced someone from the doorway. Ian stood, looking exhausted, but handsome none the less. Lucy felt her heart speed up. He chuckled, seeing as the monitor to her left revealed what was going on inside her body. "Don't get too excited, Luce." Julie laughed and got up to hug her son in law.

"How are you holding up," she whispered so that they were completely inaudible from Lucy's end of the room. Ian smirked sadly and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. That and nail biting; it was something he needed to work on otherwise he'd give himself away too quickly in any nervous situation.

"I'm fine," Ian spoke quietly. "Fine." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of being okay rather than being sincere in his feelings. His voice broke softly. Ian tried to pretend that Julie didn't notice, but the older woman's face contorted into a sympathetic expression.

"I'll leave you two alone." She patted him on the back and blew a kiss to Lucy before leaving the room. Ian twisted his fingers in his hand, trying to ignore the uncomfortable awkward silence that filled the room. His pearly white teeth bit down on his bottom lip. Lucy looked at him curiously.

"Are you going to explain why is says **Harding** on this bracelet," she said, interrupting the silence with her bell tinkling voice. Lucy held up her wrist, the several threaded bracelets and the plastic hospital band hanging from her gaunt wrist. One her strong eyebrows was raised in confusion.

"How am I supposed to explain over four years of your life, Luce? Granted I remember everything, but I don't want to scare you."

"You're right," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "The least you can do though is tell me how this all happened." Lucy motioned her hand between the two of them. Ian sighed, agreeing to her terms and sat on the bed. His tee shirt ruffled, lifting up the slightest to reveal a bit of skin. Lucy tried to train her eyes not to look there. While she couldn't claim she was in love with him, she could own up to the fact she had an overwhelming attraction to the man in front of her; she always had.

"You and Chris broke up shortly after your birthday over differences. Mainly, I wanted to take you out for your birthday just to grab someone to eat and he wouldn't let you. You didn't want to put up with it and ended things." Ian averted his gaze to the wall and gulped, refusing to look Lucy in the eye. "You came to my place and kissed me. It branched from there."

Lucy nodded, trying to take it all in. His head was spinning through from the headache of her concussion and the information she was slowly trying to process. "Right." She shook her head and raised her hand to rub her temples.

"Do you need anything," Ian asked, laying a hand gingerly on her wrist. Lucy's lips parted in a small gasp at the run of electricity, but kept silent. Why voice something when she wasn't sure of anything?

"Pain killers." Ian nodded his head at her response and buzzed in a nurse. The woman quickly entered and ushered him out, Ian only able to give Lucy a parting glance rather than words. As he left the room, Lucy's reluctant looks playing in his head. To be honest with himself, it looked like she wasn't going to be remembering anything any time soon. There was only one probable solution to ensure that Lucy would remain his and only his now and down the road; he had to make his wife fall in love with him again.

* * *

_Holly trailed Lucy and Ian down the hallway on set. While they were together, they'd yet to vocalize their relationship to anyone except for close friends and Marlene. The cast was in the dark, though they had their suspicions. Holly was the only one with guts to follow them and see what she could dig up. _

_"Don't you think someone is going to follow us," Lucy giggled, pulling on Ian's hand none the less. They were headed towards the sector of the WB lot where Ezra's apartment was set up. That was her and Ian's safe haven for kisses and conversation that couldn't be spoken about in front of everyone else like dinner plans or how one would get home without everyone catching them sharing a car. _

_"And if someone does," Ian replied, looking around and pulling her into the apartment set. "We'll swear them to secrecy." He pulled Lucy flush against his chest and backed through the fake apartment door, slightly carrying her over to the couch. Collapsing onto the soft leather material, Lucy attacked his face with soft kisses, Ian laughing the entire time. _

_Holly snuck around the corner, watching them with close eyes. She had already known there was insane chemistry between the two. Never did she think they'd actually gather the courage to embark on a real relationship. She smiled, loving to see them both happy. Despite her tweets, both Lucy **and** Ian were her babies. Their happiness meant more than anything._

_Ian held Lucy's face between his hands and nuzzled his nose against hers. "We've got to tell them sometime soon." The girl sighed in response and buried her face in his neck. Her soft lips planted kisses here and there. "You're not going to seduce your way out of this one, Hale," he laughed, running a hand softly through her hair._

_"Why not," she pouted against his skin. Her teeth nipped at a small expanse, Ian repressing what would've been a moan. They didn't need to be any louder than they were currently. _

_"Because it's a serious thing; telling people about us. Besides, I'm sure enough have picked up that something is going on." He chuckled, sitting in an upright position whilst pulling Lucy along with him. Once the brunette was settled into his lap, he spoke again. "We need to tell everyone before they start guessing and we have to give a huge explanation rather than a short one." _

_"But I like long explanations." She went back to nipping at his skin. _

_"No you don't. You just like me," Ian laughed. Lucy looked up at him through her full lashes and smiled softly. _

_"Well, that too."_

* * *

With new mentions popping up on his phone, especially with the press release that seemed to be up on Lucy's website that morning, Ian figured he might as well take to Twitter to reply to a few tweets, especially the ones from her probing friends and a couple to fans to assure them that his wife would be alright.

** IANMHARDING: All is well at Mt. Sinai. She's awake and breathing. That's all I could ask for. **

After replying to a few frantic tweets from fans on Lucy's whereabouts and vitals, Ian shut down the app. He was never too fond of the social networking site, but Lucy had insisted he take part so he could stay in contact with the rest of the cast. It proved to be useful, even connecting him with his cousin, Ted and a few of his friends from college.

Ian fiddled with a few more buttons on his iPhone until his stomach rumbled. He looked towards Lucy room, but the nurse shut the door, saying she wasn't taking visitors at the time. Ian sighed and nodded, heading towards the cafeteria.


End file.
